


We Just Bros???

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ??? maybe, Awkward Dates, Boys Being Boys, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slushies, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: Michael's taken Jeremy out for a night of slushies and irresponsibly sitting on the roof of his car in an abandoned 7/11 parking lot.Is it a date? Are they just two guys being dudes???Find out more at 7.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	We Just Bros???

this fic was slightly inspired by this tweet lmao  
  
  
  


High above them, the sky seems to open up beyond the roof Michael’s busted up PT Cruiser. Summer has made the air humid and stifling, so Michael’s forgone his eyesore of a hoodie and is now leaning up against Jeremy in only a shirt, their arms brushing every so often. Jeremy feels so stupid, his face beetroot red over his best friend’s forearms and the slightest hint of physical affection. Something soft, something immortal is playing quietly through the headphones around Michael’s neck, the sounds drifting through the hot midsummer night breeze, and Jeremy feels alive again, although sleepy and not-quite present. 

Smoke clogs his sentences, although not from one of Michael’s usual sloppily rolled joints - this time a cigarette. Jeremy didn’t even know he smoked them.    
  


“I don’t,” Michael replied when he asked, his voice far away, but comfortably so, as if speaking from a bedroom window at twilight, “It’s just something new. Want some?”

Their fingers touch as Jeremy’s aimlessly fail to swipe it from Michael, and he barely puts it between his lips before he starts coughing. He’s bad with weed, but this is unfamiliar and bitter and gross. He tries anyway and hands it back, defeated. Absentmindedly, Jeremy lets the haze of the day knock his head onto Michael’s shoulder, and they fall into each other, until they land backwards on the hard roof of the car, laughing at each other.

Both of them too tired to sit back up, and the cigarette abandoned on the ground, Michael turns to face Jeremy, while Jeremy himself stays face up, staring down the stars. 

“Thanks for taking me here,” but Michael chuckles before he can finish.   
“It’s just a 7/11, dumbass, all I did was buy you a slushie and offer you some good ol’ Michael company.” In response, all Jeremy does is laugh and then feign offense;   
“I’m a dumbass? How mean, Micha.”

“You’re  _ my  _ dumbass, dipshit. I love your stupid face.”   
  
They spend the rest of the night in comfortable silence, with Jeremy worredly thinking about the implications of ‘I love you-’. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading!  
> ive been a fan of bmc for a long time but this is my first fic so comments appreciated!! :)


End file.
